heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cullen
Cullen was a templar who served in Ferelden and Kirkwall, until the Mage-Templar War began. He is the advisor of military for the Inquisition and is a potential romance option for The Inquisitor (Female Humans and Elves). Involvement Dragon Age: Origins During the Magi Origin, Cullen is the templar assigned to execute the Magi if they were to fail their The Harrowing and become an abomination. It is later revealed that he had feelings for a female magi and hated the idea of having to be the one to kill her. If the Warden tries to pursue relations with Cullen, he ends up becoming extremely nervous and runs away with the excuse of attending other duties. Cullen will be found once again as the last surviving templar in the upper levels of the Circle Tower during the Broken Circle quest. When The Warden meets him trapped inside a magical prison (conjured by Uldred), he tries to dismiss the Warden as another illusion which points out that is how Uldred saw fit to torture the templars he had captured. If the Warden is a female mage, Cullen will reveal his infatuation with her. Once Cullen has calmed down, he will try to convince the Warden to kill all the mages in the Harrowing Chamber, not just Uldred and the abominations, as he fears they may be blood mages in hiding. If the Warden does not side with him, then he will try one last ditch effort to get the mages killed by complaining to Knight-Commander Greagoir, however Greagoir values Irving's word more. When siding with Cullen, the Warden will have the chance to agree with Cullen's complaint to Greagoir, which in turn even leads Irving to agreeing as well. In this event, the mages are all put under the watch of Cullen until something can be decided to do with them. There are several rumors about Cullen's fate after the Fifth Blight, which may be revealed if the Warden was a mage or if they sided with him during the outbreak of abominations in the Circle Tower. If the Warden sided with Cullen, or was a mage who did not grant the Circle Tower autonomy, then the rumors say that Cullen will eventually become Knight-Commander of the Circle Tower after Greagoir retires, watching over the magi with a much more strict and cruel regime than even Greagoir had. If the Warden was a mage and did not side with Cullen, and gives the tower autonomy, the templar endures festering mental scars from his experience in the tower. This leads to an eventual mental breakdown during which he kills three mage apprentices before fleeing. These rumors are revealed to be fiction in Dragon Age II. Witch Hunt If the Warden was a female mage, Cullen will be mentioned by gossiping mages. Dragon Age II Cullen was sent by Knight-Commander Greagoir to the Circle in Kirkwall, where he became Knight-Captain and second-in-command to Knight-Commander Meredith. He is involved in several of the main quests and can be talked to during the developing acts for additional insights on the templar situation in Kirkwall. Cullen's view on mages and magic have developed since his service under Greagoir. As a templar, Cullen accepts his duty to monitor the Circle of Magi and bring apostates to the Circle. As the story progresses, Cullen will confess to Hawke that Meredith Stannard is leading the Kirkwall Templar Order down a path he does not support. Cullen maintains that the Templar Order's purpose is not only to protect the population from magic, but also to protect the mages that the templars are sworn to oversee. As a result he begins to have doubts about his loyalty to Meredith versus his loyalty to the Templar Order. Hawke first meets Cullen during the quest Enemies Among Us in Act 1, where he is interrogating a templar recruit about other recruits who have been recently disappearing. Later, if a non-mage Hawke does not take Bethany Hawke to the Deep Roads, it is Cullen who takes Bethany to the Circle. After Hawke's encounter with Ser Alrik in Act 2, Cullen will discuss the merits of the Rite of Tranquility, but will insist that he did not support Alrik's "Tranquil Solution" and give his opinion that the current system of the Harrowing and hunting down maleficarum is the best solution. Cullen features most prominently in Act 3. Cullen alerts Hawke to the accusations against Aveline Vallen in Favor and Fault and participates in the resolution of the short-lived mage-templar rebellion in Best Served Cold. During the Act 3 Finale, Cullen and the other templars attack the Gallows after Meredith invokes the Right of Annulment. If Hawke sides with the templars, they will be asked to decide the fate of 3 mages who surrender. Cullen remarks that some mages were saved at the Fereldan Circle. If Hawke asks Cullen for an opinion, Cullen questions the necessity of annulling the Kirkwall Circle. He says the situation in Ferelden was much more dire and even then they saved some of the mages. In response, Meredith asks Cullen if he would take responsibility if it is proven that their prisoners are blood mages, Cullen answers that he believes that is what being a templar is about. Dragon Age: Inquisition Following the Kirkwall Rebellion Cullen rallied what remained of the city's templars and restored order. Seeing his potential, Cassandra Pentaghast recruits him into the Inquisition. He now leads the military arm of the organization and serves as the tactical adviser to The Inquisitor. When asked about his feelings about mages, he states that he had seen the suffering that magic can inflict and had treated mages with distrust because of it- sometimes without cause. He admits that it was unworthy of him and will try not to do so in the future yet he still thinks that mages should still be checked with safeguards to protect people- including the mages. Though he disagrees with the Templar Order's actions, he sympathizes with the Order's frustrations of having their work taken for granted. As the war council assembles, Cassandra and Leliana suggest approaching the rebel mages for help with the Breach. Cullen disagrees, suggesting recruiting the templars instead, fearing that pouring too much magic into the Inquisitor's mark may destroy them all. After the Inquisitor seals the Breach with the aid of either the mages or templars, Haven comes under attack by Corypheus. Cullen leads the defense but ultimately they are slowly outmatched. Cullen suggests using the remaining trebuchets to cause an avalanche to bury Haven, and the Inquisition along with it, until Chancellor Roderick reveals a secret pathway for them to escape. Cullen organizes the evacuation while the Inquisitor distracts Corypheus and his dragon. Once everyone is clear, he sends up a signal via fire arrow to let the Inquisitor know that the others are safe, at which point the Inquisitor triggers the destruction of Haven. The Inquisitor escapes and regroups with the Inquisition. Once they set up camp, Cullen argues with the rest of the war council on what to do, but tempers are calmed as Mother Giselle sings a hymn for the faithful. The Inquisitor soon leads the Inquisition to Skyhold to set up their base of operations. Cullen rallies the warriors and others present to accept the Inquisitor as the official leader of the Inquisition. Cullen later struggles with lyrium withdrawal. He discusses with Cassandra to chose a replacement for him should he prove a liability. Later on, the Inquisitor can either encourage him to fight his addiction or to go back on lyrium. Allies *The Warden *Hawke *The Inquisitor *Leliana *Cassandra Pentaghast *Josephine Montilyet *Greagoir *Dorian Pavus *Iron Bull *Solas *Sera *Varric Tethras *Irving *Blackwall *Vivienne *Morrigan *Wynne Enemies *Uldred *Meredith Stannard *Corypheus *Samson *Calpernia *Demons Category:Male Category:Dragon Age Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Dragon Age: Origins Category:Templars Category:Dragon Age II Category:Advisors Category:Dragon Age Inquisition Category:Inquisition Members Category:Romantic Interests